


Someday Soon

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: anonymous  asked:Can I request a Stephen Strange and F reader, where she is his secret Lover not in a bad way Stephen just think its the best way to keep her safe from people that are after him, and hops that one days when thing are safe he can marry her and show he love for her to the world. (hope that ok, I also hope you not done it before am very sorry if you have, tags are not working for me to look, hope you have a nice day)





	Someday Soon

Strange knocks on your door once he returned to Earth. You open the door and smile. He is still gets lost in your eyes and stumbles over his words when talking to you. How did he get this lucky? It had to be luck because he knows he doesn’t deserve it. “(Y/n), dear, may I come in?”

You let out a soft chuckle and kiss him. “Of course, Stephen, you know you’re always welcomed.” You pull him in and kiss him deeply. “You’ve been gone months this time.”

“I-I know, dear. I apologize.” He kisses you back. “Let’s catch up.” You giggle and jump into his arms. Strange groans as you kiss and suck his neck. “D-dear…you know I’m…yours already.” He breathes deeply, stumbling to your room.

“Just so everyone else knows, Stephen.” You murmur. Strange shivers and drops you onto your bed. He pulls off your pants hastily as you take off your shirt. You throw your bra at him playfully. Strange grins and climbs on top of you, taking off his own clothes. He claims your mouth as he pins your wrists down. You pull away to move down, kissing and biting his collarbone.

“(Y/n)…” Strange moans. He returns your marks with his own down your chest. “I need you.” He murmurs.

You gasp as he marks you as his. “I need you too, Stephen.” You whisper, pushing his underwear down his legs. “Please…”

“You know I don’t keep you waiting.” He grins, sitting up and pulls your underwear off. Strange kisses your hip as his fingers slowly teases you and softly rubs your clit. “I know you’re almost there, darling.” He whispers, kissing your lips to silence your moans. He stops once he feels your nails digging into his back. “Ready?” He murmurs. You nod, unable to speak from your need. Strange grins and easily enters you, groaning with his own need. Neither of you last long, the months separating you two making the longing too much. Strange wraps his arms around you and kisses your hair. “I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, Stephen.” You smile sadly and play with his hair. “But, do you think there will ever be a future for us? Or do you see one?” It’s been a few years now of not necessarily sneaking around, but not telling anyone they were together.

Strange sighs and holds you closer. “I want one, (Y/n), but you don’t deserve that kind of life. If we tell people we’re together…” He looks down at you and cups your face. “You’re going to be harmed, hunted. I can’t have that.” Strange kisses you softly. “I can’t lose you.”

“But that is your life, Stephen. I want to be there with you every step of the way.”

Strange smiles and nods. “I know. You say that every time.” He pulls you up to lay on his chest. “One day we will be able to tell the world, and I couldn’t be happier than that.”

You sigh and settle against him. “When will that be?”

Strange rubs your back. “I’m working on it now, darling.” He smiles. “Don’t you worry about that. It will be soon.”


End file.
